


Finding Peace

by Imarvelnation



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Demons, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Monsters, Other, murders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imarvelnation/pseuds/Imarvelnation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe whereas Bruce doesn't turn into a huge green rage monster, but still struggles with his demons to live a regular life.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, this is Bruce Banner we're talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Zero.**

 

 

It all really started when Bruce accidentally smashed his father’s head onto his mother’s gravestone.

_No_ , before that. Maybe when he was younger? Yeah, it had when he tried to blow up the school but at least he had more control then.

At least he could actually think when he felt the need or the desperation. Now it was just pure instinct or overwhelming emotion that drove him overboard and he fucking hated it.

Or did he like it?

He didn’t know. All Bruce Banner was sure of was that he was a monster.

And monsters aren’t something to be taken lightly.

 


	2. Sorry Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the story has been discontinued on AO3 but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, read and don't get mad.

Hey guys. I'm sorry for this, but because of how much trouble I have to go through to update chapters on this website (especially since I always write a draft from Microsoft Word), I've transported all of my works to Wattpad.com

My account name is still the same and so are the titles. I'm sorry if you were enjoying this (though, I'm not sure many people even realised it's existence xD), but at least it's not discontinued, right? 

I'm farther along in the story line on Wattpad than on AO3 so that has to be a plus side! Okay, thanks guys.


End file.
